Devlis Angels Fallen Angels Meta
by drinuyasha
Summary: Meta in the world of Devil, Angels, and Fallen Angels and more


**I Don't own none of this i just write it **

The Reds and the Blues was fighting the Meta at sidewinder. Serge "come here you big son of a bitch" was shot 4 point blank rounds shotgun rounds in to the Meta knocked the shotgun away and grabbed his throat

Sarge"hey Griff looks like i lost my shotgun! what am i going to do with out it! god Damn it Griff Shotgun!. Griff turns to warthog and did what he was supposed to do

Sarge"Augh... Ahh... Hey Meta... Settle a bet, would you? he put a hook on Meta chest plate. Sarge"dose that thing look like a big cat to you ". before any thing the Meta could he was dragged off the cliff .

**At another time and place in year 2012 **

A teen name Issei was on the ground bleeding to death has his killer sat across on the water fountain Yuuma Amano or Raynare or real name bright light where Issei lays and in mins a 7 foot tall man in white and brown Eva armor layed and got up in a deep, throaty voice "here in hell name am i " get up from a hole Raynare flew at him light spear going at him witch he got up and dogged easily. Ranare "hat the hell i thought i killed you Issei ". Meta turned to her "my name is Meta not this Issei insect "said has he tackled her throw the fountain witch almost knocked her out but manged to to make a portal and leave. A short girl with white hair watched the fight went down and watch in the distance trying not be seen. The Meta ' looks around checked his his equipment and found out none of it worked he broke a close by bench in anger' his armor stared to spark a small green spartan showed up. Meta" Delta what you doing here".

Delta"i can only talk to you for a sort time go to this location and i can speak with out other hears ". he disappears, Meta followed the map that Delta had planted on his helmet he walked to the house that was where Delta wanted him to go so he walked in and went to a room he guessed was is and opened the door and went in and locked it. Delta' showed back up'. "Agent Maine can you hear me ". Meta"clearly i can".

Delta"okay might wanna sit down when i tell you this but okay you died in the other world and was resurrection in this world you took over the body off Issei Hyoudou or known by the girls in school a big pervert. but looks like your body just took over his body with yours so in some way or another your this Issei person now ". Meta"that enplane why that women that attack me with those black angle like wings ".Delta"o one more thing " he was cutting out then disappear for good. Meta looked around the room he be living in . Meta "so i guess i need see what this kid dose every day " saw a paper said Kuoh Academy "so the kid goes to an academy". The Meta went to sleep for the night.

Meta 'got up and put on the blazer sense all the other parts the uniform cant fit him for being so big so he had the blazer on top his armor ' and he put his helmet in his school bag and went off to school for a interesting day . Meta got to the school he was already was getting looks by the students and some whispers "who is that guy and what his he wearing that not the standard uniform". Meta notice a crimson red hair women that walked by him and he felt his cheek blush and tried to shake it off but as failing at it. A teen with glasses " o my god Rias Gremory is so hot it should be a crime". When she left when the Meta's blush went away and he went to class.

Meta was in though" who is this Rias Gremory and why she in my head ". One male student heard thee Meta talking to him self and he spoke up"Rias Gremory president of the Occult Research Club ". Meta"okay and you are". Kiba"i'm Yuuto Kiba the president wants to speak to you mind coming with me ". Meta"beats siting here ". gets up and fallows Kiba to the club house.

They enter the club house Meta spoke up "nice little place be a club house". got to a door Kiba opens the door for them they went him and shut in behind them. Meta notice a white hair girl with yellowest eyes was eating some kind of candy and a a girl with long black hair in a pony tale goes to her ankles with some large breast was standing next to a curtain and Meta heard running water behind it is that a shower in here and the water stopped. A female's voice be hind the curtain ask the black Hair girl "Akeno can you give me a towel please ". Akeno"yes Miss President ". has she gave her a towel behind the curtain.

Rias was all dress and was drying off her hair has she walked out of the shower."so your the big guy people saw walking away from the park last night i heard some one smashed the water fountain". Meta" so whats it to you ". Rias"well first lets get this out the way we are not human in this room besides your self . Meta"let me guess your devils right". Rias was a little shocked" how you guessed'. Meta"i just guessed ". She sat on her desk Rias" might i ask what is your name". The Meta put down his bag took off the blazer and took out his helmet and place it on his head and let out a growl. Meta" i am the Meta '.

Rias nodded her head "okay Meta how or what can or did you do got here". Meta"how i fell off a cliff to my death and end up here now lets see what all you can do". Rias"you want to fight use ". Meta"see what you can do a test " Rias"Keneko your up first try not to kill him". Keneko' ran up to hit the Meta but he tackled her throw a wall but got up and picks him up and throws him he hits the ground in frustration and ran at her knocking her out with a right hook.

Kiba dashed at the Meta with his blade drawn was stuck in the Meta's side he slugged Kiba made him hit the wall like a fly to a windshield. Meta turn to the last two Kiba's blade still in his back like nothing was wrong."so who is next ".has he said that Akeno send down a big bold of lightning down on the Meta his armor sparked it was his time control deceive he was moving like a snail . Akeno got close to check on him his fist was slowly reaching her to hit her too like 20 mins to do so till made her move her in the wall and struck him with a stronger lighting witch made his armor sparked and turn on his cloaking he was in front of her and knocked her to the floor the the cloaking went off and helped her up. The Meta "you all can fight pretty damn well and i bet you can kill me with out losing a hair" looking at Rias has he said it.

Rias "i'm nothing with out them ". Meta looked at her team that was knocked out."so like a team your all more powerful " Akeno' got up "something like that sweaty ". Meta"so why did you want me here " looks at her . Rias"well i want you to join use " . Meta"what is in it for me i'm not even know you all can be trusted yet". Rias only nodded at his comment "at lest come with use to kill off a stray Devil ". Meta"fine i wanna see how you fight". Rias"wit till midnight then we will ".

**Midnight that 12:00 **

Rias and her group was out side looks like a old building waiting on the Meta sense he was not part of her group he had to walk. Meta"should we go in or just stand here ". he kicked open the door open. a women's voice "what smells so good what smells disgusting " A giant half naked women showed up other half cover with a shadow. Rias" Viser your lust ends here and now ". Viser"o Rias you little Bitch your always been jealous of me and my breasts' she was rubbing on them . Meta"hmm is this what they look like " looking up and down saw that she had a spider like other half with a mouth eyes and giant extra arms .

Viser fired out acid out of her nipples everyone moved out of the way of the acid as Kiba got up and cut off her two arms witch went flying. Keneko was just standing there wand Viser lower half mouth opened up trying to eat her. Keneko"see you on the flip side". She spins with her arms out breaking the teeth and making Viser land hard on her side. One of Viser lopped off arm was flying to attack Rias from be hind but the Meta just pushed Rias out of the way taking the hit for her one of the claws was in where is heart was he broke out of the claw still have one in him laying on his back bleeding watch the fight Akeno was shocking it to death with lighting getting turned on by the volts . Rias" Akeno i think she had enough" walks over to her"any last words".Viser "go to Hell " Rias shot crimson and black energy at her and now she was dead and the Meta was dyeing again. Rias"took out or chess pieces and putting pawns in to the Meta she put all eight pawns in the the Meta's chest . Rias"i Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory raise and be my pawn ".

**In side of the Meta's head has he was still passed out **

A bitch female voice "wake your ass up or ill kick your ass my self your not dead well not yet at lest". Meta'looked around wondering ho's talking to him'. a shoe hit him in the head. Meta faced her"hey why you do that and who are you ". Bitchy Female"well ill be your new AI Willow and ill be kicking your ass when you slake off so yea that's all i'm telling you got me i'm the brains your the muscles". Meta"any new abilities or gear ?" Willow "soon my big slow minded friend or you be wakening up now".

**Next morning **

Meta shot up out of bed"what the hell happened to me". a Scarlet red women/Willow appeared"well you died and brought back to live by that naked women next to you" bluntly putting it. Rias Gremory was sleeping beside him naked and so was he that made the Meta jumped out of bed freaking "never know a badass so afraid of a naked women" mocking him. Rias sat up on the bed stretching and yawning breast bouncing made Meta blush." Rias with a smile good morning ". Meta"hmm why are you in my bed and why are we both naked. Rias" i'm a devil and i'm your new master ".

Meta"wait what how can you be my master " was more puzzled why was they both naked and fact now she his master . Rias"well you was about to die from the stray devil so i brought you back has on of my chess pieces "

**To be Continue**

**So what you guys and girls think of the fic**

**Willow"i think was 5 out 10 "**

**Meta"6 "**

**Rias"7 **

**ok i did not ask you 3 **


End file.
